Artemis Fowl: The Two Emerald Eyes
by mr13
Summary: After fourth book in sereis. adventure with holly and artemis and mulch R
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Artemis Fowl:**

**The Two Emerald Eyes**

By: mr13

-Ch.1-

-Prologue

_Many people have tried to describe Artemis Fowl. If it was possible it would have happened already, but it hasn't. But I can. He is a friend, an enemy, a genius, a doofus. _

_Only few people have known him like I have. One is dead. He was killed in battle by a menacing enemy, Opal Koboi. Artemis Fowl helped the People destroy Koboi, not once, but twice. Had he not been there, more would have died._

_I admit, I hated Artemis at first, which is normal, seeing as he kidnapped me and held me for ransom. But I got over it and now he is a friend to the People. _

_Artemis Fowl is a help to the People. So now when I need help with my detective work I know he's there to help. This is a story about our greatest achievement. _

_Sincerely,_

_Holly Short, P.I._

_Mulch Diggums P.I. _


	2. Chapter 2: The Call

**

* * *

**

Artemis Fowl:

**The Two Emerald Eyes**

By: mr13

-Ch.2-

-The Call

_Artemis Fowl the Second's Study, Fowl Manor_

There it was again. Every few seconds a flicker, like a heat wave. Again. This time in front of the front door. Artemis Fowl the Second sat in his chair, staring at the monitor, un-blinking. Slowly, he picked up his walkie-talkie.

'Butler, come in, do you read me? Over.'

'I read you Artemis. Over'

'Check the grounds, I believe we have an intruder, a fairy intruder.'

' I'll get right on it.'

'Oh and Butler…'

'Yes, Artemis?'

'I'd like to interrogate our friend, so alive. Over and out.'

Butler smiled at the last remark. It seems like just a while ago it would have been one word…dead. He grabbed his night vision goggles. These goggles were no ordinary goggles. These goggles made him able to see fairies even while their shielding (when a fairy vibrates really fast so that the naked eye couldn't see). Butler also grabbed his Sig Sauer.

_Detective Holly Short's office, 1 hour ago_

'Any new hits on the site, Mulch?' Detective Short yelled over the sound of the heavy metal playing on the radio. However, she said it with no enthusiasm, for there had not been a hit on the site since the goblin mess.

'Actually, amazingly, yes' Mulch with his eyes open in disbelief.

'Are you serious?' exclaimed Holly in disbelief.

'Dead serious.'

'Who and why?'

'Someone called "Giovane da Nola. He lost two of his most precious emeralds called the "Emerald Eyes" '

* * *

Authors Note: R&R o no new ch. 


	3. Chapter 3:The Meeting

**Artemis Fowl:**

**The Two Emerald Eyes**

By: mr13

-Ch.3-

-The Meeting

_The Grounds, Fowl Manor_

'Mulch, can you hear me?' Holly questioned over her helmets mike.

'Loud and clear. By the way, why are we here?'

'Because, Artemis is the only one who can help us with this job.'

'Alright, well hurry it up. My chin hairs are frozen solid.'

'Ok, fine.'

Suddenly, a huge figure walked out of the door. He was huge. And,

_That's weird_, Holly thought. _He looks just like… _'Butler? Is that you?' Holly was amazed. Just the person she needed to see.

'Wait Holly, you're the person sneaking around?'

'Yup, I need to talk to Artemis.'

'Sure, come in. Wait…'

'Ya?'

'Isn't Mulch your partner?'

'Yup'

'Then where is he?'

Indeed, Mulch was still hiding in the bushes.

'Come on out, Mulch…' Holly shouted over her mike. 'It's only Butler.

Mulch carefully clambered out of the rose bush.

'You guys should get rid of those.' He said while looking at the rose bush in a hateful way.

'I'll tell Juliet.' Butler said with a smile playing across his face.

They entered the house and Mulch automatically went for the kitchen.

'Where are the carrots?' He said as he opened the fridge.

'Make yourselves at home' Butler said.

'I'll send Artemis down.'

'Okay.' Holly replied, who was also heading for the kitchen.

'Artemis… Do you read me?' Butler said into the walkie-talkie.

'The "prisoners" are here.'

'Good man I'll be down in a minute.' Artemis replied.

_One minuet (exactly) later_

'So where are they?' Artemis as he strolled down the stairs.

'In the kitchen' Butler replied. Artemis walked over to the kitchen and looked in.

'Holly? Mulch? What are you doing here?'

'Ah Artemis. We need to talk.'

_A short while later_

'And that's why we need you, Artemis.' Holly finished.

'Okay, I can figure out a plan but it's going to be tough.'

'What do we need to do?'

'First we need to first Mister da Nola.'

'Mo Mitaly.' Mulch said with a mouthful of carrots.

_Rome, Italy_

Our crew arrives in Rome in Artemis' private jet.

'Okay, da Nola's instructions to his house are complicated, but I think we have to go right in front of the Caesars…'

_A few hours (and many complicated directions) later, in front of Giovanne da Nola's house_

_Ding Dong…ding dong…ding dong…_

'Who is it?' a low male voice shouted threw the door.

'It's the "investigators" ' Holly responded. Mulch was covered in sun block and clothes. Dwarfs hate the sun.

'Well come on in.' Holly and the rest filed into the house.

When they got in they saw a plump sprite, fluttering nervously up in the ceiling.

'I'm so glad you came. I've been so worried since I lost my Emerald Eyes.'

'Why are you afraid?' Holly questioned in a kind and comforting voice.

'I'm afraid those mean sprites will come back and steal my Ruby or Sapphire Eyes.'

Holly thought and then started to talk, but Artemis cut her off.

'You mean you have more of those precious stones.' Artemis inquired.

'Yes and don't get any ideas, I've doubled security.' da Nola replied with a bit of anger in his voice.

Alright, sir' Holly said while glaring at Artemis.

'Can you just tell us anything you know about these vandals?'

'Yes I can, actually.'

'One was tall and skinny. And I mean tall for a fairy. He was like Four feet. The other was fat and short.'

'How did they come in?'

'Well the tall one threw the fat one threw the window. Then the fat one rolled all over the house stealing all my fake stuff I place there in case of burglars. But then he realized that it was fake and found my hiding spot. He crashed into me and told me to give him the Eyes. I had no choice I opened my special safe and only gave him the Emerald Eyes. That's what happened.'

'Alright. We have enough information. Thank you.'

'Bye.' Giovanne said.


End file.
